Illusions
by Hamano Chiaki
Summary: Things are a little odd today... Testing waters on horror! Rated T for Reborn's one cuss :P


Illusions

_Gunshots ring in the iron-tinged air. Heirlooms are destroyed and bodies are scattered on the floor. The screams of his victims fall deaf on his ears, the pained looks of his "family" flashing in his mind. __**He'd failed them. He'd failed **__**him**__**.**_

"_REBORN!"_

Eyes flutter open, revealing a pair of onyx orbs to the world. _He'd barely gotten any sleep again._ With fluid movement, the man steps out of bed and walks to his closet. A yellow dress shirt, a black suit and matching tie. _Oh, not to forget his fedora! _

The man walks to the bathroom and puts on his suit, placing his fedora gently on the counter. He twists open the cap of a bottle of hair wax with a flick of his wrist and dips three fingers into the soft mixture. Rubbing his palms together, he runs his hands through his hair. For the final touch, his fedora is placed on his head. _Perfect._

He walks down the elegantly-decorated hallway, the sounds of his steps muffled by the plush carpet underneath his feet. _Ah, he'd better get the maids to clean up the __wine stains__ on the carpet. _He takes no heed of the decorations, nor does he heed the silence of the mansion. _Splatters of __paint__ dot the once white walls. _

He reaches a pair of dark, mahogany doors and pushes them open. An empty office is revealed, towers of paperwork piling high. He picks up the stray sheets that had fallen onto the floor and adds them to the pile. _Hmm? It seems that Dame-Tsuna is trying to escape his responsibilities again…_ A small sheet of paper flutters from the slight breeze that blows through the open window of the office.

'_Out to visit mum. -Tsuna'_

He huffs and places the note back where it was, under the bamboo pen holder he'd gotten for Tsuna two years ago when he became Decimo.

"_Thanks, Reborn! This is the best welcoming gift I've gotten!" Tsuna fingers the bamboo pen holder, fingering its intricate carvings as he smiles happily._

_How many days has it been since he last saw him? Tsuna's always visiting his mother nowadays…_ He shuts the doors quietly behind him as he exit's the office.

_When had he last seen the Tenth generation?_

The hitman turns to his left and walks down the hallway, taking long strides. _Oh? That stupid cow must have been given candy again…_ He eyes the broken pieces of what used to be a vase. The table that it had been placed on is also on the floor, surrounded by the broken shards. _He'll have to get the maids to clean this up too… Speaking of which, where are the maids?_

He checks the time on his wristwatch and decides that it's time for lunch. His shoes click on the marble floors of the corridor that leads to the dining room. He makes a sharp turn to his right and pushes the door open, entering the large dining room. _It's empty..?_ The long table is bare of its regular occupants and the air stale of the usual aromas of well-prepared dishes from the chefs.

He takes quick steps towards the kitchen door, only to find a note stuck on it. _'All staff are given a week off. Sincerely, Vongola Decimo.' _The Vongola crest is printed on the top of the paper and Reborn frowns. Looks like he won't be having his usual lunch today. _Nor will the messes be cleaned up any time soon._

He steps out of the dining hall as he fixes his tie. He'd whipped up a quick meal of a sandwich for lunch, and it wasn't too bad. Now that he's figured out where the mansion's staffs are, that is one mystery down. The hairs on the back of his neck stand on an end and he whirls around.

"Who's there?"

There is no one. He can't help the eerie feeling that settles deep in his gut. _Something is wrong here!_ His heart pounds to his every step as he runs down the hallway. Doors slam open as he opens every one of them. _Empty. Empty. Empty!_ His breaths are labored and he is growing wary.

_How long has he been running? _He looks behind him, but all he sees is the corridor he had run through and the many doors left wide open. However, there is one thing amiss. _He cannot see the end to the corridor…_

"F*ck!", He curses under his breath and runs back down where he had come from. He jumps as the doors slam shut simultaneously and he stops running. He pulls out his gun from the secret pocket in his suit and releases the safety. _Where is Leon when he needs him?_

He steadies the gun in his hands, holding it in front of him. He takes cautious steps and his senses are sharpened from the adrenaline pumping in his blood. He reacts to the slightest clicks and the odd breath on his neck. A tap on his shoulder and he tenses up. With a quick resolve, he turns around and growls at the tapper.

"_Daemon Spade..!"_

_Then, he fires._

* * *

**A plotless one-shot for Reborn Week on #Reborn-lovers-FC in dA... I'm just testing the waters before I dip my foot in...though I think I've already jumped into the pool and drowned... *_* Anyway, it's not much of a horror, but a lot of confusion and mystery... Leave a review and let me know what you think of it! :D  
**


End file.
